Unknown
by Noah2k1
Summary: Noah and his friends Nico, Thalia, Grover, and best friend Bella. Have figured out that Noah and Bella have a important role to play in the upcoming adventure. Kronos is rising but even old heroes like Hercules and Achilles are turning to them. No one knows Noah at all, or do they.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of got a concussion and have been informed by the doctor to not look at the screen and I've missed you guy's so much and while I was gone I thought of a never good story.**

**But don't worry I'm continuing my other series just thinking of a way to bring it back! Anyways enjoy!**

**(P.s. I'm keeping the same characters from my other series so the first chapters will be in Noah's Pov)**

My week didn't start the way I wanted at all. First I got attacked by….. Grover called a Minotaur? Yeah that's what it's called. Then I find out I'm a Demigod and so is my best friend Bella! Then I find out my (my current new Best friend) is a Demigod. Oh did I mention he's the savior of Olympus and I'm part of a next great prophecy! So now I have that weight on my shoulders. Great! Let me go back a little, ok a lot. Thank you Bells for the hit over the head!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night time and I was sitting on the sofa with my two best friends Grover and Bella. Juniper, Grover's girlfriend will be here soon to watch a movie. It was a Saturday so no swimming today or tomorrow, the doorbell rang and I opened it to see Thalia and Nico. They are also my best friends with Juniper behind her.

They all looked terrified. "What's going-" I was cut off by Thalia smashing her hand over my mouth and pushing me into the room and Nico flicking his wrist and the lights turning out and 2…What the! Two skeletons grew and guarded the door.

Everyone ran upstairs with Bella confused. Me and Nico stayed, by me forcing him. "Nico what's going on?" I said in a harsh whisper. His eyes widened and he dragged me behind the couch.

"Noah, please I'm going to explain but you have to listen carefully because what's out there I wouldn't even go against. I only know one person who would but he's not here." I was confused I heard footsteps and turned to see Bella looking at me with horror. I finally couldn't take it I stood up and what I saw was horrifying. An 8 foot, really hairy, man well at least that's what I thought it was with….Horns! Staring down at me.

The first thing I did which wasn't smart was punch it. It roared as Nico pulled out a sword. I recognized from the pictures online from a war I thought was fake but apparently isn't now. I recognized him now as a son of Hades and Thalia was a daughter of Zeus.

Nico stood up and swung at it but it grabbed the blade and threw him at the stairs and the thing immediately looked at me. I gulped but I knew exactly what to do when it swung I jumped up and grabbed his arm and using it as a vault. As he swung upward towards the roof I turned in midair and put my hands on the roof and pushed off sending my foot into his eye and him stumbling out the door.

I ran to Nico telling him to get upstairs and get everyone out. He nodded running up and I heard him yelling but Thalia and Bella yelling "We aren't leaving him here". But I heard it stop when we all heard it roar. I ran upstairs to see if everyone was leaving they were getting out by climbing out my window. But ready in case to help they all stood on the fire escape. I immediately felt pain rush into my side as a fist grabbed me and flew me at the Hutch down the hall. I heard screaming and yelling through the buzzing in my ears. I felt a large meaty hand grab me around the neck and saw Nico struggling against the other hand.

I looked at Thalia and mouthed go but she wouldn't listen she started climbing out until fire escape caved and they were all sprawled on the sidewalk. I closed my eyes and prayed to my godly parent to help me recognize my powers at all. But before it could happen I heard wind whistling in my ears and looked to see me and Nico falling towards the pavement below.

Crap I thought and felt pain rise in my back as everyone stood up while I laid there stifling a scream. I got Mad I got up and pointed my hand at the thing climbing out my window. I thought all the Hatred feelings in me stir in my Heart. Bella dating Steven, It hurting Nico and I heard a scream and saw it grab Bella. Add that to the anger list.

I did the most stupidest thing ever. I charged it with water around me churning. I felt a tugging sensation as water swirled around me and lightning forming with it. It was like a hurricane in my control. I looked up smirking and charged having the waves lifting me off the ground and onto its head. I grabbed the horn with the other missing and yanked with all my force.

I heard a loud snap and I fell backwards. It threw Bella in a fit of rage but I summoned a wave to catch her just as she was about to hit the pavement. It charged me but before it could get farther I sidestepped and drived the horn through its Ribs. I watched as it vanished in yellow dust.

I was confused I looked up at the wide eyed expression of my friends. Grover spoke up first, "We found them" I heard that much before I passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in a house on a bed. I looked over to see Nico on the same bed he was talking to someone across the room. I closed my eyes and listened. "He can't be the one, Annabeth you know it's us!" The voice belonged to a boy with Raven black hair and sea green eyes. "Percy, I don't that's the thing and Apollo said it wasn't us" The girl was Tall and looked like she was from California with a dark tan and Blond hair. I was squinting when she looked at me and I almost gasped when I saw her eyes. I thought it was Bella before I realized that it wasn't because she was Annabeth.

Her eyes were a startling stormy grey like Bella's. She turned and looked at Nico. "You sure it's the girl and him he doesn't look strong" Nico looked up and was about to answer when Percy spoke up "He can't be he looks like a child" Nico looked surprised and got back to serious. "Percy you didn't see him, he looked like he killed monsters for a living. He mastered his powers already"

Annabeth looked taken back. "Impossible, you said so yourself a couple years ago that Percy was the strongest demigod you knew." Nico looked down and took a strong interest in his shoes. " I know it's just that he has a strong aura, even Grover senses it, Look Percy I don't want this to take your pride away but he might be stronger than you" Percy looked up but he wasn't mad he just nodded "I don't know Nico he might be I don't know, you sure? He couldn't have he's just another Newbie"

I finally spoke up. "You know? You can stop talking like I'm not here." Everyone jumped up in surprise and looked at me. "How much did you hear?" Nico looked scared like that I would realize something important. "Everything, what's this about me being the strongest Demigod?" Percy stepped forward "Nothing we aren't even sure if you're stronger than me." I got up and put my hand out "I'm Noah, and I don't know what you're talking about but whatever role you have in this camp I'm not taking it away, and if I do. I will immediately give it back" He smiled and shook my hand.

He was about to talk when I felt a cold presence and turned around to see the Minotaur in the Middle of the camp. I quickly ran out grabbing a sword out of the arena. It felt unbalanced but it would have to work. The whole camp was gathered around but I was the first to enter but no one else could. I was on my own.

I turned to the beast and Smirked. "You back for round two buddy" I twirled my sword around and threw at its feet. "Well come and get it!" He snarled and charged forward but before he could hit me I slid through his legs grabbing my sword and stabbing it in the back. I yelled and took the sword and threw it into the lake. Crap then I remembered what I did last night.

I thrust out my hand and felt a tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach. A swirling line of water started to form around me creating armor and a water sword which then Froze and turned into a sword, and it was balanced. I yelled and felt the sword transform into a bow as I pulled back the string and an arrow appeared in the string I pulled back and fired like no tomorrow. It fell on its back and I jumped into the air and the Bow turned into a trident and the middle disappeared and I stabbed downward towards its neck trapping it.

I backed up panting while my armor fell into a puddle at my feet. Everyone started slowly clapping even Percy but Bella came up and hugged the breath out of me. She looked up with a tear in her eyes. Before I cold hug back I was on the ground and she had her hand on the scruff of my shirt. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Kelp face!" I laughed and she seemed to relax. "Consider me warned, I'm sorry" She was trying not to laugh. "You aren't making this apology easy you know" She laughed and threw her arms around my neck "I'm never going to make things easy for you, and don't forget it" and she kissed me passionately before someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see A buff girl smirking at me.

"Well I think he has had enough fun now he gets the test" The girl smirked before Percy could say No I heard Footsteps behind me and 3 other buff guys surrounded me. I couldn't use real powers on these guys so I have to stick to hand to hand combat. The girl Pounced but before she could put me in a death lock I grabbed her hand turned her around and kicked her down. The other boys drew swords.

They weren't making this easy.

Side stepped grabbing a boys arm as he went to stab me. Everyone screamed No and I heard the wind pick up against something I turned just in time to grab the shaft of a spear right before my face. Everyone gasped. I Twirled it and threw back at her and hitting her as she hit the ground she ran off.

_Ah I see you have found him. _ A metallic voice ran through the air I instantly pulled Bell close and formed my sword in my hand. _No need to be scared Noah and Percy, even though you guys are sons of Poseidon doesn't mean I am any less scared. _I instantly knew who it was and A boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes formed and I instantly knew who it was.

Luke.

**Hey guys how'd you like it. And don't worry Noah isn't stronger than Percy he is just a tiny bit more experienced than him at the moment. Well I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! What does Luke want with Noah? And what do the Titans have to do with it!**

**Enjoy and please review something about it but please nothing mean! Anyways I hope you enjoy and love this new series on my profile. Now back to the camp!**

I shifted uncomfortably I went to go charge but just then Luke's eyes began to glow Golden. I stepped back surprised and raised my sword.

I looked to Percy and Nodded we both charged

The boy can fight and he's quick but not fast enough as Kronos Thrust his hand and made Percy fly backwards into the middle of the kids. "Enough!" Kronos bellowed he turned to me and time slowed down. I tried to move but couldn't, I hate Kronos for this. He bellowed and grabbed me by the neck.

"Silly mortal thinking you can take me, not even Percy could take me and he was invincible" I snarled and suddenly time resumed making him back up startled. I pointed at the crowd "Don't you ever threaten my….Family Again!" I charged and we fought until me and Kronos Were drained of power.

He growled and kicked me to the floor raising backbiter and stabbing me. I screamed out in Agony as he pulled it out of me he grabbed my neck and laughed. "Silly mortal, look what facing me got you to? You can't take a titan!" An arrow pierced his chest and I looked up to see a centaur. With a bow in hand.

"Leave now father!" Kronos laughed and grabbed me by the neck and raised me up to the camp. "This will be your example if you confront me again" and with that he threw me towards my friend and I landed on my back crying out in agony. And then Kronos vanished.

Percy looked scared and he lifted me up bridal style and my head slumped backwards and everyone gasped. I heard Nico next to me mumbling encouragement to me. Percy looked at me and smirked "Hang in there buddy if I'm correct you'll be fine." I smirked and then passed out.

I woke up to the sudden rush of liquid and coldness on my skin. I felt my stomach and gasped, my stab was gone but I still felt dizzy my shirt was ripped off. I summoned a wave to wash me ashore. And looked to see Percy beside me and he winked. We swam to shore and we were immediately surrounded by people as I rose to my knees. I instantly fell but was caught by Nico, I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Everyone started kneeling except person who enveloped me in a man hug while the rest of my friends came and enveloped me in a group hug but they backed off until Bella was hugging me only.

She was crying, I wiped her tears away and I kissed her. She returned it to see Percy leaning his forehead on Annabeth's they were both smiling.

Later that day all my friends gathered in me and Percy's Cabin. Annabeth sitting on Percy's lap, Bella sitting on my lap, and Juniper sitting on Grover's lap. Everyone was smiling and laughing at old stories me and Grover were sharing on our friendship. He was saying he only goes to find major Demigods like me and Percy. The conch horn sounded that it was time for lunch, everyone sat at assigned tables while me and Percy sat at ours. "I never thought I'd see the day when I didn't sit here alone." He looked up about to put of forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. I smiled and looked down at my soda; I looked around for something to drink maybe even water. I went to stand when I felt a hand on my forearm, I looked to see Percy leaning across the table telling me to sit "Maybe you are my brother, you just wish for what you want."

I looked down at the cup and wished for coke but immediately thought of it being blue. I looked to see Percy staring at me. "What are you doing?" He looked hurt and astonished. "Just getting blue soda, You see I was adopted, never knew my real parents but I remember me and my baby brother always eating blue food because she was told it wasn't possible." I looked down sad on the verge to cry. "That's the only thing I remember her by." Percy looked scared and astonished. Again.

He quickly got up pulling me with him. Followed by the gang (**same gang as other story) **Nico looked at me concerned and I just shrugged. Percy spun me by the shoulders and looked me dead in the eye, when that happened it was like we had an understanding but I didn't. Our eyes started to glow a bright sea green and then we turned to see a man. He was in full battle armor and you couldn't see his face.

"_Noah, we have waited a long time for your return!" _Return? What the Hades was he talking about? My Return, something's not right. I quickly summoned my sword and looked at Percy.

"Can't they call your name for once?"

"Welcome to my life." And we charged.

This guy was good, He knew when your when and where you were going to strike. He was wide open on his heel but when I went to strike he spun with his foot out knocking over Percy and Slashing at me in a wide arc. I caught and we ended that strike in a stalemate.

We stood there holding each other there, trying to put each other's sword to the dirt and ending this. I finally spun and hit the flat of his blade and sending it flying towards Percy. I looked at him and he understood he caught it and stabbed the guy's heel.

Nothing happened and things went wrong fast. He understood what we were doing and kicked me in the stomach sending me into a tree while he went to kill Percy. Anger boiled in me and I remembered what I said to Kronos and I meant it.

"You will not hurt my brother or family" I said rising and I pointed my sword at him. "At. All"

I rushed him with blinding speed while Percy recovered with Riptide and started summoning water. What is he doing? He then looked at me and concentrated. I started to feel water on my skin and I blocked his kick and round housed kicked him in the stomach. I looked down to see a full body armor Freezing and making it more effective. I looked at him and nodded doing the exact same thing to him.

Now we may be kids but 2 children of the big three and using their powers to the fullest would make even Kronos and the gods themselves would cringe in fear. The sky rumbled and I yelled at the sky "Yeah hey to you too" And my sword turned into a bow and fired at the man while Percy charged.

It was going to plan until Percy looked tired and was disarmed and knocked down, who was this guy and how could he do this so easily. He doesn't even look scared of us. The man snarled and raised his sword above Percy.

I dropped my bow and ran to Percy and taking the blade. I screamed in agony as it passed through me. "Stupid boy protecting them when they wouldn't do the same, but Kronos would." I snarled and summoned my sword swallowing hard. "Never!" and I swung.

Let me tell you how stupid that was, I thought I was successful when I deflected and Percy kicked him with so much force I swear he cracked the guy's ribs. I looked at him and turned my body around "What the hell? Where did you learn to-"I was stopped by a stinging feeling in my stomach I looked down to see a sword in my stomach. Great second time stabbed today, when will I get a break.

I dropped to my knees as the man disappeared and Percy screaming no. I looked up at him and he was smirking telling me it would be okay as he lifted me. I could hear him yelling while everyone else ran behind us. "Chiron! Chiron please help!" I saw the centaur and smiled, he was the guy that saved me from Kronos but no water or healing would save me this time. I was done. "What is it my – Oh, oh gods" he lifted me and ran to the Big house. I felt myself black out and woke up screaming.

"Calm him down; I think he's losing blood the more he screams the more it comes out. It was true as I screamed I felt blood rush out my stomach. A hand clamped over my stomach as I blacked out again. I woke up but everything was black and I saw a light faraway. I stepped forward but immediately a tall man in black with 3 hags behind him appeared in front of me.

"Noah Jackson" What did he call me? I'm not a Jackson. "Don't deny it boy, it's true. But your time isn't now, you and Percy are part of a Big Prophecy but only one will live." I chuckled and smirked. With my luck it would be me who would die. "Now go back to your friend's boy!" And I woke up to see all my friends crying even the stolls I was in a casket in the middle of camp. I got up with everyone looking down I chuckled and summoned a ball of water and chucked it at Percy. "Hey Seaweed Brain, Miss me?" I said throwing up my arms and standing outside the casket. I smirked at my entrance but Percy, Bella, and everyone else of the gang had other plans.

I put my foot back preparing for the worst and most painful hug by everyone but I felt only one pair of arms wrap around my neck. I opened my eyes to see Bella standing there looking me in the eyes with sadness and anger. "Noah, you have some explaining to do." I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips to hers. We sat there for a while until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Percy nodding his heads towards Drew and three 2 other Aphrodite girls.

They walked up to Percy and they were about to say something until Percy turned and grabbed Annabeth and smashed his lips on hers. Drew looked pissed but looked at me and smiled she started to walk towards me and I looked at Bella she was frowning. She looked down and turned around and was about to leave until I grabbed her hand and pressed her body against my body and I rested my forehead on hers. "I'm not going anywhere, you should know that smartass" She smiled and rested her head in the crook of my neck. She gasped as I lifted her up bridal style as did Percy to Annabeth and we both nodded that we understood each other perfectly. Annabeth and Bella looked at each other nervously.

We ran to the Lake with Bella pressing her Head on my chest and squeezing me until I thought I would pop. They were yelling at us the whole way.

"Where are we going?"

"Seaweed Brain, I swear"

"Kelp face, where are we going."

"We are going to someplace fun." And with that we dumped them in the lake. We were doubled over laughing until we felt hands wrap around our waists and pulled us in We saw Bella and Annabeth sitting there floating and pouting.

I laughed and swam over to her. She crossed her arms and turned, I put an air bubble around us and I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. I turned her and kissed her nose. She blushed crimson red and I saw Percy and Annabeth get out of the water I made a swirling motion with my hand and a wave washed us up.

"Oh gods" Bella was on the verge of tears.

The camp was on Fire and Monsters were everywhere and One man was in the middle that should've terrified me but didn't. I snarled and formed my sword.

Kronos!

**Okay so next chapter will have Percy's Pov. I'll be switching between Noah and Percy and sometimes I will put in Annabeth and Bella. I'll also be doing Nico's Pov too.**

**Give me some Ideas on what the title should be. I'm just gonna name it unknown for now until we come with a conclusion or you can tell me to keep it as Unknown and ill put it in the next chapter on how it could fit along with the story!**


End file.
